1. Field of the Invention
The present application generally relates to an electronic device and a method for using the same, in particular, to an electronic device that is convenient for users to operate and a method for using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of the technology, people are becoming more and more dependent on electronic devices. In order to meet current requirements on the electronic devices in terms of high computing performance and light, thin, short, and small designs, various portable electronic devices, such as ultra mobile personal computer (UMPC), tablet PC, pocket PC, personal digital assistant (PDA), cell phone, and notebook PC, are developed.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional cell phone. The cell phone is a clam shell type cell phone, so as to achieve easy operation and a light, thin, short, and small design. The cell phone 100 includes a first body 110, a second body 120, and a hinge 130. The first body 110 is rotatably connected to the second body 120 through the hinge 130, such that the cell phone 100 can be unfolded and folded. In order to maintain the cell phone 100 in an unfolded (or folded) state, the hinge 130 has a crown design (not shown) to fix the first body 110 and the second body 120 at positions corresponding to the unfolded (or folded) state.
However, when operating the cell phone, a user has to apply an additional force in order to unfold or fold the cell phone 100 due to the hinge design, which is a burden to the user.